Never Look Back
by DJ Rocca
Summary: To trust is to never look back. COMPLETE. ONE SHOT. Read and Review.


Never Look Back

**Note**: I do not own RPM and I do not make any money off of writing this.  
**TIMELINE**: DURING RANGER RED. (The missing hours before Scott leaves to go to the Wastelands)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: To trust is to never look back.

Scott Truman looked to Doctor K, she was staring at him with what he hoped was sympathy, not pity. She had just listened to the transmissions he stole from his Father that included not only the location of where his Brother went down, but his death.

It was hard to relive that moment. He felt phantom pain in his shoulder, and the agony of the loss of a sibling. He cried, he couldn't help it. Usually he would have waited until he was alone, but it was overwhelming. Doctor K didn't say a word but she had offered him a tissue.

"We have the location. I have to go. I have to get the overthruster."

"Ranger Series Red, you do realize danger you're putting yourself into? You are my leader and I do not think that any of the other Rangers could step up and lead the team as you."

"I know, Doctor K, but if I don't do this, we're not going to be able to stop Venjix. We need the power. I don't think its right to ask anyone but me to do this."

She watched him quietly, her blue eyes boring into his.

"Ranger Series Red, what do you know of Greek mythology?"

"Depends on what you're referring to."

"The myth of Hades, the case of Orpheus and Eurydice."

"I can't say I do. I know he's the God of the Dead."

"Correct. In this mythos, Eurydice was a beautiful woman who was married to Orpheus, the creator or music and poetry. She is killed by falling into a pit of poisonous vipers trying to flee from rape. Orpheus mourned her as no human mourned another. He journeys to the Underworld and gets past Cerberus, then goes to the God of the Dead. He plays such music that Hades himself wept, as did his wife Persephone and the rest of the Underworld. Hades felt love and loss for the first time because he is immortal and doesn't understand loss. He gave Orpheus a condition. He would release Eurydice if Orpheus walks out of Underworld and into the world of the living without looking back. He would have to blindly trust within his wife to be behind him. While he is climbing, he begins to doubt more and more until he reaches the opening of the world of the Living. Then he turns and sees his wife, and then she is sucked back into the Underworld."

"That's an interesting story, Doc, but why did you tell me that?"

"It's about blind faith, putting all within trust in someone else. Orpheus did not trust in the words of the God of Death nor his own wife. It is a flaw most humans have. To go on blind faith is a difficult task because if one fails the other, you lose that trust. But to have that trust and to keep it, it is the most powerful thing. Do you trust me, Ranger Red?"

"Yes, of course Doctor. You tested and trusted me and I became your Red Ranger. My own Father doesn't give me the trust that you do. Do you trust me, Doctor K?"

"Yes, Ranger Red. I do. Which is why, while you've been listening to me, I've been locking the location and seeing if I can get any traces of the Overthruster."

"You're going to let me go?"

"Of course. You are my team leader, it is your call. You feel you must do this for your team, than I trust in your decision."

"Thank you, Doctor K."

"And I thank you, Ranger Red,"

They regarded each other in silence and he smiled at her as she placed the location into his morpher.

"Return to me," she said as he crossed through the doors of her lab.

"You got it, Doc. See you later."

Doctor K smiled as she watched him head for the door, then turned back into her lab, waiting for the moment, the others would learn of his departure while she tracked him with city's security system.

"Still watching me?" he asked, into his morpher and she found herself smiling.

"Always."

"Good, that's how I like it."

**End. Read and Review  
NOTE:  
**For those actually wondering if there will be more to this fic? NO. (More KScott? Of course. To this timeline? Mostly no. Unless another myth can fit)  
Is this myth an actual myth? YES.


End file.
